Stormy Night
by Providencelover
Summary: A storm is coming and no where is safe. Will the Hansens be Ok or will the night end in tradegy? Takes place after Small Town Girl Breaks Free. Please r/r NO FLAMES PLEASE!!


A Stormy Night   
  
Summery: A storm is coming and no where is safe. Will The Hansens be safe or will the night end it tradegy. This takes place after Small Town Girl Breakes Free   
  
Chapter one: I'm Just a normal kid   
  
  
Allie Hansen smiled as she looked up at the bright blue sky, the sun shown down on the water in the pool making it sparkle. Allie and her best friend Ashley were at the neighobrhood pool hanging out for the second month of summer. Allie had just gotten back from a tour with Mandy Moore and the two girls had been keeping in touch ever since. Allie had thought about doing her first album but decided against it. All she wanted was to resume as normal life as she possibley could.   
"So have you heard from Mandy?" Ashley asked as the two girls laid out on lawn chairs by the pool.   
"She emailed me yesterday. She's going to London to promote A Walk To Remember," Allie said. "And she's still trying to get me to do my own album."   
"You should," Ashley said.   
"I would but then I'd have to do concerts and I'd be gone longer than a month and you'd miss me and I'd miss you," Allie said.   
"You've got a point," Ashley said. She got up and stepped into the pool. The water felt warm going up and down her body. "Come on the water's great."   
Ashley jumped in making a big splash. She splashed Allie and Allie fell back into the water. The girls laughed.   
Then Syd came over to them. "Girls the pool is closing down, there's a storm coming."   
Allie looked up at the sky. Sure enough storm clouds had begun to gather. "Guess we'd better go." Allie hopped out of the pool and Ashley followed her. The girls wrapped up in towels and gathered their stuff. They followed Syd to the car.   
"Oh man it sure doesn't waste any time does it?" Allie asked as rain begun to fall.   
"Nope," Syd said as she started the car. "Ashley would you like to stay for dinner?"   
"Can she spend the night too," Allie asked. "I haven't seen her since I got back from the tour."   
"Sure," Syd said smiling.   
  
When the girls reached the house a few minutes later they found Joanie and Hannah in the kitchen watching the weather.   
"A big stom is headed this way," Joanie said.   
Syd walled nto the living room. "Come on let's go nto the living room."   
Allie and Ashley followed Syd into the living room. Then the door bell rang and Allie ran to get it. She found Kyle on the front steps. "Hey! What are you doing here?"   
"Dud you get your report card yet?" Kyle asked coming into the house.   
"Yeah," Allie said. "Why?"   
"Can we talk for a moment?" Kyle asked.   
"Kyle just tell me what's going on," Allie said impatiently.   
"It seems I'll have to repeat my Junior year," Kyle said.   
"WHAT?" Allie asked. "But you were doing so well. What happened?" She looked at him. "Its not because of me is it? Is it because you were spending to much time at the hospital?"   
"No, don't ever think that," Kyle said.   
Then Ashley came into the room. "Hey Kyle what are you doing here in this weather?"   
"I had something important to talk to Allie about," Kyle said. "I have to repeat my Junior year."   
"That sucks," Ashley said. Then the lights blinked. "I think we're in for a big one."   
Then Syd came into the room. "Hi Kyle what are you doing here?"   
"I had to tell Allie something," Kyle said. He headed for the door. "I gotta get going though."   
"Drive careful," Allie said as she watched Kyle go down the steps.   
"I will," Kyle said. He blew Allie a kiss and hurried to his car.   
Allie slammed the door and looked at Syd with a sigh.   
"What did he want?" Syd asked as she walked back into the living room. Allie followed her.   
"It seems Kyle wont get to be a senior this year," Allie said. She sat down on the couch. "This is all my fault. I should have never let him stay at the hospital as long as he did."   
"He cares for you Allie," Syd said. "This is not your fault. I talked to Kyle's dad a few weeks ago before you went on the tour. He said that Kyle's been having some problems with school and probably wouldn't be able to pass. He said that you were probably the best thing that has happned to Kyle since his mom died."   
"Why didn't he tell me he was having trouble," Allie said.   
"He didn't want to worry you," Syd said.  
"Al you're really lucky to have a boyfriend like Kyle," Ashley said. "I wish I did."   
Allie sighed. "He sitll should have told me. I could of helped him."   
"But you were to sick honey," Syd said. "Kyle didn't want to worry you."   
"I guess you're right," Allie said. "I'll call him once the storm clears and make him tell me everything."   
Then a clap of thunder shook the house.   
'I don't think that'll happen anytime soon," Syd said.   
"I think I should call my parents," Ashley said. "My mom freaks when we have bad weather."   
Syd tossed her the phone. "Hurry before it gets worse."   
Ashley called her mother and told her she was going to stay over at the Hansens. A few seconds later she got off the phone and tossed the phone on the couch. "She said it was fine. I don't have any extra clothes though."   
"Thats ok you can borrow some of mine," Allie said. She stood up and grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on let's go get in our PJ's."   
"But its only five thirty," Ashley said as she followed Allie to her room.   
"So? Its not like wer'e going anywhere." Allie went into her room and tossed a pair of PJ pants with bunnnies on them to Ashley. She got a pair of yellow PJ pants for herself and two youth group shirts she'd gotten at Kyle's youth when she'd went with him once.   
"Thanks," Ashley said as she took off her wet bathing suit. She put on the clothes Alli ehad given her. Then another clap of thunder shuck the house.   
"Maybe we should get downstiars," Allie said. She changed quickly and the girls went downstiars to find Syd, Joanie, Jim, Hannah, Pete, Robbie and Tina in the living room. "When did you get here?" Allie asked Robbie.   
"Just walked in," Robbie said. "Hi Ash."   
"Hi," Ashley said. Ashley sat down beside Syd on the couch. "What does the weather look like?"   
"We're supposed to get lots of rain and possibly some hail," Syd answered.   
Allie looked at Ashley and sighed. This was going to be a very long and scary night.   
  
8:30 PM.   
  
The Hansen clan was sitting in the living room watching the TV and talking when another news report came on.   
"A severe thunder storm warning for the east Providence neighborhoods and some of the West neighborhoods," the news caster announced.   
"That's us," Allie shriked.   
Then the lights went out. Syd grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.  
"To the basement everyone," Syd instructed. She led the group to the basement and they got to the back of the basemnt.   
"Mommy I'm scared," Hannah said.   
Joanie held her daughter close. "I know honey it'll all be over soon."   
Allie took ahold of Syd's hand and squeezed it. She could hear the wind outside and she hoped Kyle had gotten home OK. A few minutes later all seemed quiet.   
"I think we can go back upstairs now," Syd said. She shown the flash light. "Follow me."   
Allie walked back upstairs through the dark house with the rest of the family. Her heart pounded in her chest.   
"Allie we need a radio go grab your CD player," Syd said breaking the silence that had fallen amung the group.   
Allie nodded and grabbed another flashlight. She went upstairs and grabbed the CD player. Then the phone rang and Allie headed back downstairs. Syd was talking on the phone when she returned to the living room.   
"Yes I'll tell her thank you," Syd said and hung up. She turned to Allie, a serious expression on her face. "Allie that was Kyle's dad. There's been an accident."   
Allie held her breath. Her heart pounded. "Is he...?" she couldn't finish the sentence.   
"He's been taken to County," Syd said.   
Fear gripped her. How bad was he hurt? Questions swormed around in her head. She had to see him. she just had to. "I want to go to the hospital."   
"Honey the weather is simply to bad," Syd said.   
Tears came to Allie's eyes. "Please Syd. He was there for me, let me be there for him."   
  
The ride to the hospital seemed to last days instead of minutes. Thousands of images ran through Allie's mind as she looked at the city passing by. The rain was still coming down hard making it difficult for Syd to drive. Finally they reached the hospital and when Allie walked in nausa washed over her. She remembered the smells, the drugs, the needles from chemo and the thought of taking another pill made her want to gag. Allie saw Kyle's dad run up to them.   
"How is he?" Allie asked frantically.   
"It could have been worse. He only has a few broken ribs and a broken leg. He's been asking for you. They gave him a lot of drugs to kill the pain."   
"Where is he?" Allie asked. Kyle's father pointed and she ran to the trauma room. She walked in and saw Kyle on the bed, a nurse standing beside him. He appeared to be asleep but opened his eyes when she touched his arm.   
"I knew you'd come," Kyle said. His speech was slurred but Allie didn't care, at least he wasn't in a coma or worse...dead.   
"I'm just so glad you're OK," Allie said. Tears came to her eyes but she quickly wiped them away.   
"I'm OK now," Kyle said. He gently touched her cheek.   
"Why didn't you tell me you were having troulble in school. I know I'm only a freshman but I could have helped you some."   
"I didn't want to worry you," Kyle said. "And by the time I met you it was to late. I haven't even taking second semester classes yet."  
Allie felt sorry for him. While she'd been sick in the hospital he'd been flunking out of eleventh grade. "I"m not mad that you didn't tell me. But don't you have to keep up your grades in order to do Soccer?"   
"I was doing fine the first part of the semester but after the play things started going down hill."   
Allie took Kyle's hand in hers. "What happened?"   
"Well some of the guys on the Soccer and Basketball team are part of the IN crowd if you know what I mean. I started hanging around them and things like school and grades didn't mater anymore. Then I auditiioned for the play and I met you."   
"What did I do?" Allie asked.   
"You have no idea Allie," Kyle said. "I know I was a jerk when I first met you and I'm sorry. I wanted to fit in so badly and when I was finally accepted and as I said before nothing else mattered. Then when you got sick I realized that you can't waste life. By the time I got my act together it was to late I was already failing most of my classes."   
Then Syd came into the room. "How are you feeling Kyle?"   
"OK. It could have been a lot worse."   
Allie squeezed his hand. "I'll let you get some rest. I'll come see you when you're moved to your own room." Allie leaned in and kissed Kyle softly on the cheek and walked out of the room.   
"So what did you two talk about?" Syd asked.   
"About how he wasn't serious about school and after the play and after I got sick he realized that life is to short to waste," Allie said. "I'm just glad he's Ok."   
Syd hugged her. "Me too. He really cares for you Al."   
"I know," Allie said. "And you know what I care for him to, more than anyone could ever know."   
  
Luckily Allie and Syd made it home before the second storm hit. They spent most of their time in the basement or in the living room and by six the next mornng the storms had cleared out. Allie woke up and sat up. She was still in the basement with Syd sleeping beside her. She got up and wondered into the main area of the clinic.   
"Any damage?" Syd asked coming up behnd her.   
"I don't know," Allie said. She unlocked the door to the clinic and went outside, Syd followed her. Allie gasped at what she saw. Trees lined the street, power lines hung in mid air.   
"Oh my god," Syd said. "I think a tornado did come thorugh here."   
"I hope Kyle and his parents are OK," Allie said. "Of course the hospital is safe."   
Syd nodded. "Come on let's go inside and try to round up something to eat."   
Allie followed Syd back inside and the two went upstairs to find the rest of the group already in the kitchen.   
'We beat you to it," Joanie said. "Want some dry cereal? It looks like we won't get power for a few days."   
"We need to see if the hospitals need anything," Syd said. "I'm going to go get dressed and head over there, kinda check things out."   
"Can I come?" Allie asked hopefully. "I wonna see Kyle anyway."   
"Well its nine now so why don't we leave here by ten," Syd said. She turned to Joanie. "Do you want to come?"   
"I think I'll probably stay here and clean up around our house," Joanie said. "Did you see all the damage?"   
"Yes, we saw," Syd said. She headed for the stairs. "OK I'm going to go take a shower and Al be ready in an hour."   
"OK," Allie said. She grabbed the Captain Crunch Joanie had been eating and began munching.   
Syd headed up the stairs and sighed. It had been a long night and all she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't a doctors work is never done.   
  
10AM  
  
By ten that morning Syd and Allie were in the car driving through town. Power lines and tress blocked most roads. Luckily the road to the hospital hadn't been damaged.   
"I'm going to go visit Kyle while you check on things," Allie said as Syd pulled into her normal parking spot.  
"OK," Syd said. She killed the engine and got out of the car.   
Allie got out after her and the two walked to the ER where Syd normally worked.   
"I'll be here when you're done," Syd said. "I may come up and visit after I see if anyone needs help," Syd said.   
"OK," Allie said. She walked toward the elevator and took it up to Kyle's room. She knocked softly on the door and went in. Kyle was asleep and Allie wernt over to the bed.   
"What are you doing here?" Kyle asked sleepily. He looked at her.   
"Syd had to check things out here," Allie explained. 'The whole town's in shambles. Everything is damaged. Is your dad still here?"   
"He went home for a while but he said he'd be back," Kyle said. "Our part of town was the worst hit, I hope everything's Ok."   
"I'm sure it is," Allie said. She took his hand. "When will they let you out of here?"   
"Hopefully by Friday," Kyle said. "The pain isn't to bad anymore. I'm strong I can make it."   
Allie smiled. "Yes, you can and I'll be there for you. If I can survive Cancer then you can certainally survie two broken ribs and a broken leg."   
Josh smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "What would I do without you?"   
"You'd still be hanging around those losers you call friends," Allie said with a laugh. She embraced Kyle in a hug careful not to hurt him. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about how close she'd come to losing him.   
"Hey its OK," Kyle said pulling her away gently. "I'm OK. I'm not going anywhere."   
Allie wiped her eyes. She had to be strong as well. "I know it just scares me every time I think about how close i was to losing you."   
"What about me?" Kyle asked. "I came so close to losing you too."   
"But you saved my life," Allie said. "I can't give you my bone marow."   
"You saved my life in more ways than one" Kyle said.   
They sat in silence flor a moment just listening to the sound of each other breathing. Allie wished this moment could last forever. Finally Allie broke the silence.   
"I'll go see if Syd is done so she can come see you," Allie said. She stood up and went out the door without a word. She leaned against the wall and took deep breaths trying to calm herself.  
"You OK?" Syd asked coming up beside Allie.   
"Yeah," Allie said breathlessly. "I just can't stop thinking about how close I came to losing him."  
Syd put an arm around her. "I know sweetie but he's fine nothing that can't be fixed."   
Allie nodded. Then she saw Mr. Burns coming toward them.   
"Dr. Hansen, Allie I'm glad i caught you," Mr. Burns said. He looked shocked.   
"What's wrong?" Syd asked him.   
"The damage is worse than I expected," Mr. Burns said. "Our house is completely destroyed."   
  
Allie stared at Kyle's house in shock and disbelief. She couldn't believe it. The storm had complely destroyed it. Allie looked up at Syd.   
"What are you going to do? Allie asked.   
"We're going to have to rebuild," Mr. Burns said. "But someone has to tell Kyle."  
Suddenly they heard thunder and rain begin to pour.   
"Everyone in the car," Syd instructed.   
Allie raced back to the car and they quickly drove to the hospital. When Allie and Syd and Kyle's dad walked into his room they found Kyle watching TV.   
"How's the damage?" Kyle asked.   
Allie looked at Mr. Burns.   
"Its bad son," Mr. Burns told Kyle. "The house is completely destroyed."   
"What are we gonna do?" Kyle asked.   
Allie took his hand and squeezed it.   
"Don't worry we'll figure out something," Mr. Burns said.   
Kyle nodded. "I guess its time to start over."   
  
A few days later Kyle's father was able to get the rent on the house across the street from the Hansens.   
"So does this mean Kyle is going to be around more than he normally is?" Joanie asked.   
Allie punched her in the shoulder. "Shut up."   
"What time is he getting checked out of the hospital?" Joanie asked. It was a week later and Allie and the Hansens had fixed up the house that Mr. Burns had decided to rent and Allie wanted to be there when Kyle came home.   
"Around eleven," Allie answered as she and Joanie walked across the street to Kyle's new house. She checkec her watch. "An hour to go. Ugh I hate this."   
"I know kiddo," Joanie said. "I know what its like to wait for someone you like or....in my case loved."   
Allie smiled. :"Yeah." They walked into the house and Allie looked around. The house was freshly painted and still smelled like fresh paint. Allie couldn't believe how everything had pulled together so well in the past few days and she hoped Kyle would like it. Then she heard a car pull up and ran outside to see Kyle's dad's car come to a stop.   
"He's here already?" Joanie asked.   
Allie ran down the steps. "You're here early."   
"The doctors wanted him out of there," Mr Burns said with a smile.   
Allie opened the passenger door in the front seat and gave Kyle a big hug. "I'm so glad you're home."   
Kyle kissed her on the cheek. "Its good to be home. Now help me up before I pass out from this heat." the weather had become extreamly warm even though it was only ten in the morning.   
Allie helped Kyle out of the car and into the house.   
"This is nice," Kyle said looking around the house.   
"Yuur room is the best in the house," Allie said. She led Kyle to his room. It was large and kind of like an attic. Allie had gotten all his stuff from his other house, stuff that hadn't been ruined in the storm and fixed up his room the way she thought he'd like it. 'And your window faces my window."   
'Thank you," Kyle said. He put an arm around her. "I don't know what we would have done without you and Syd."   
"We're happy to help," came Syd's voice from the doorway. She came into the room. "How are you feeling Kyle? Any pain?"   
"Some," Kyle answered. He hopped over to the bed and sat down. "New bed?"   
"Yeah all your stuff was ruined," Allie said. "It was bad Kyle."   
Kyle looked out the window. "We'll be neighbors."   
Allie smiled. "Yep."   
"Hey Al I need to get to the clinic and I'm sure Kyle wants to rest," Syd said.   
"No I don't mind if she stays," Kyle said. "I need some company. My dad will be here but he'll be busy doing stuff around the house. I promise Syd we won't do anything..well you know."  
"I know I trust you," Syd said. She headed for the door. "Al my dad is in the clinic if you guys need anything."   
"OK," Allie said. She walked out of the room and Kyle followed her.   
"So what do you want to do?" Kyle asked as he sat down on the couch.   
"Doesn't matter to me," Allie said sitting down beside him. "I'm just so glad you're OK."   
Kyle hugged her. "I'm fine Al there's no need to worry." he looked down at himself. "See?"   
Allie smiled. "Yeah. Hey do you want to go sit outside and play a game?"   
"I don't think I could move," Kyle said.   
Allie got up and went over to the TV. "I bought you some new movies I thought you might like, let's see we have Don't Say A Word and Top Gun and Titanic, thats my movie."   
"I was fixing to say..." Kyle said with a laugh. "Let's watch Don't Say A word."   
Alie popped in the movie and sat back down on the couch beside Kyle. "Have you seen this?"   
"Nipe," Kyle said. "And I'm honored to be seeing it with you."   
Allie laid her head on his shoulder careful not to hurt him. She wished this moment could last forever.   
  
At the clinic Syd was in her office when Josh came through the door.   
"How's Kyle?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.   
"Came home today. Allie's at his house."   
"Is that wise?" Josh said wrapping his arms around Syd.   
"They're good kids," Syd assured him. "I trust them."   
Josh kissed her passinately on the lips. "I feel like I haven't seen you in months."   
"I know," Syd whispered.   
"How did Allie's tour go?" Josh asked.   
"Fine," Syd said. "Tell you what why don't you come over for dinner tonight. I think we're going to have Kyle and his dad over."   
"Sure," Josh said. "Why don't you get off work early and come swimming with me?"   
"Its only eleven in the morning," Syd said with a laugh. "I tell you what I will do though I will have lunch with you in an hour."   
"Sounds good," Josh said. He kissed her again. "I'll pick you up in an hour."   
Syd smiled as she watched him go. He was the greatest boyfriend in the whole world.   
  
That night Kyle and Allie sat in the Hansen back porch talking. Mandy Moore's Its Gonna Be Love played on the stero in the background. Kyle's leg was in a cast and propped up on the foot rest.   
"So what are your plans tonight?" Allie asked him.   
"To have dinner with you and then go home and go to bed," Kyle said. "I think that pain medicine Syd gave me is making me a little knocked out."   
Allie smiled. "Ah poor baby." she kissed him on the cheek and Kyle put an arm around her. Allie looked up at the stars. "Does this remind you of anything?"   
"The graveyard scene in a walk to remember," Kyle answered. He got into the character of Landon. "So what's number one on your list?"   
"To be married in the church where my mother grew up, where my parents were married," Allie as Jamie answered. She looked up at him. "We make a good team."   
"Yes, we do," Kyle answered.   
  
In the house Syd and Joanie stood at the winodow watching them.   
"They are so cute together," Joanie said. "I didn't have a boyfriend hat nice when I was in high school."   
Syd laughed. "Me either. Kyle's one in a million. He's helped Allie a lot over the past few months."   
"Speaking of boyfriends when is yours due to arrive?" Joanie asked her sister.   
"Any minute," Syd said. Then the doorbell rang. "And that's him." Syd went to the door and threw it open. She smiled and collasped into Josh's arms.   
"Missed me that much huh?" Josh teased. He came into the house and closed the door.   
Syd took his hand and led him into the kitchen.   
"Hey Josh," Jim said.   
"Hi sir," Josh said shaking hands with Jim. "Something smells good."   
"Dad's famous pasta," Syd said with a smile. "Why don't we go to the porch. Allie and Kyle are re-creating a scene from A Walk To Remember." Syd led Josh out to the porch and found Kyle and Allie sitting on a bench Allie's head on Kyle's shoulder.   
"What scene are you on now?" Syd joked.   
Allie sat up. "Nothing. HI Josh."   
"Hi Allie," Josh said. He turned to Kyle. "How are you feeling Kyle?"   
"All right I guess" Kyle said.   
Then Joanie came out on the porch. "Hey guys dinner's ready."   
"OK let's eat," Josh said. He took Syd's hand and they walked into the house.   
Allie helped Kyle into the house and they went into the dinning room. Soon everyone was seated.   
"I'd like to make a toast," Mr. Burns said holding up his glass. "To great friends and now neighbors. May God bless you all."   
"I'd like to thank Kyle for being there for me during my momths of chemo," Allie said.   
"And I'd like to thank Allie for being there for me," Kyle said. He looked at Allie and Allie smiled.   
Syd held up her glass. "I'm just glad everyone was safe on that stormy night."   
  
The End.   
  
  
The next story will be called Making It Big. Coming soon!! 


End file.
